Michael Meets His Protection Squad
by SlittingCornorSmores
Summary: We're the Be More Chill fandom. You can't expect us to be calm when it comes to protecting our baby boy.


**I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT THE BMC CATEGORY I MADE IS STARTING TO THRIVE. HERE'S MY CONTRIBUTION.**

Michael trotted down the sidewalk, grinning as he saw all the rainbows that embellished the downtown area. LGBT flags hung in shop windows, there were rainbow chalk drawings in the road, rainbow streamers hung around everywhere, and signs for the pridefest were all over the place. As Michael turned the corner, he stopped and looked at his reflection through a coffee shop window. He was wearing his usual red sweatshirt with a gay pride flag pin on one of the sleeves. Michael studied his cheeks, making sure the rainbow flags he had scribbled on his face hadn't rubbed off. Not caring if the people in the coffee shop saw him, Michael pulled out his phone and took a quick and slightly cringey window selfie. Then he sent the picture to Jeremy, who was going to meet him at the pridefest.  
After sending the picture, Michael texted him:  
where is u  
Michael waited a bit. No reply. Wow ok then.

As Michael slipped his phone back into his pocket, he started hearing the faint sound of screaming girls behind him. At first, Michael just figured they were a bunch of girls excited about the pridefest, but as the noise drew nearer to him, he realized that the girls were screaming his name.  
Michael turned around and stared at them. The group consisted of around twenty and Michael guessed their ages to be around ten to sixteen. Some were decked out in lesbian pride, some bi, some pan, a couple ace, and a couple other flags Michael couldn't recall. Unfortunately for Michael, the girls were getting closer and closer to him, their screams increasing in volume and their words getting clearer.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT MICHAEL?"

"HOLY SHIZ MICHAEL MELL!"

"IS BOYF RIENDS REAL?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE GEORGE SALAZAR!"

"KISS ME, BOY!"

"I'LL GET STONED WITH YOU!"

Speechless, Michael just continued staring as his fangirls stampeded through the streets. When they finally reached him, they were all over him, hugging his legs, shoving Sharpies at him asking for autographs, begging him to sing Michael In The Bathroom, and a couple of older girls even planted small kisses on his lips. Stunned, all Michael could do was blush, smile, and nervously sign some girls' wrists.

Eventually, a pansexual girl told Michael that they were a squad. But not just any squad. Michael's protection squad. Michael always saw people on Tumblr saying that they needed to protect him, but he had never seen a whole squad dedicated to protecting him. This would have been great and all, but at the moment, this squad wasn't exactly doing their job. Right now, this squad was more like the "Michael, marry me squad". No joke, some were getting down on their knees and proposing to him and the rest were just screaming, "MARRY ME, YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD!" Well, something like that.  
Finally, Michael decided that they were just going to be here screaming for the rest of the day if he didn't calm them down, so without thinking, he yelled, "NOW NOW LADIES, I KNOW I'M SMOKIN' HOT AND Y'ALL WANT A PIECE OF ME, BUT I'M DATING JEREMY RIGHT NOW!"

"BOYF RIENDS CONFIRMED!" an asexual girl shrieked with joy.

The girls just started bursting into choruses of more screaming, when Jeremy showed up. Perfect timing.

Michael suddenly heard the faint, but familiar sound of his name being called and over all of the screaming fangirls, he replied to his boyfriend with a grin taking place on his face, "JEREMY!"

Immediately, the fangirls turned around and gasped when they saw Jeremy running across the street towards them. He pushed through Michael's protection squad and leaped on to his precious boyfriend, engulfing him in a tight hug. The teens enjoyed a brief make out session, ignoring all of the girls' iPhone cameras flashing and their screams of "OMIGOSH IT'S REAL! I SHIP IT!"

After the boys got off each other, Jeremy started to ramble, "I saw your text and realized that I was spending too much time at MacDonalds, so I went to go find you but I ran out of data and all the wifi was locked so I couldn't text back and ask where you were, but then when I got downtown, I heard a bunch of people screaming your name so yeah that's how I found you..."

Unfortunately, the second Jeremy finished talking, they started freaking out over both of them. But the taller teen wasn't up for dealing with all their shiz.  
"Y'ALL KEEP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE MOUTHS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" he yelled at a girl trying to get a lick of Michael. "C-C-C-C'MON MICHAEL, LET'S GO!"  
And with that, Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand and together, they disappeared into a crowd of rainbows across the street.


End file.
